Phoenix Ikki
Phoenix Ikki is the Legendary Phoenix Bronze Saint and Andromeda Shun's older brother, as well as the strongest among the legendary Bronze Saints of the 20th century. Ikki can use the element of Fire. Profile and Stats Name: Phoenix Ikki Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Phoenix Saint, The Immortal Phoenix Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Legendary Saint, Saint of Athena Age: 41-42 Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Intelligence: Fighting Ability: Background Physical Appearance Ikki is a slim, muscular man of average height with fair skin, blue eyes, and dark blue spiky hair; in between his eyes is a scar that he received during his training at Death Queen Island. Whenever he does not wear his Cloth, Ikki wears red pants, a blue sleeveless shirt, black shoes, and white sweatbands on his lower and upper arms. Personality Ikki's personality is drastically different from his fellow Saints. He is almost the opposite of his younger brother — Shun is calm, soft, caring and very emotional, whereas Ikki is harsh, cold, aggressive, and very much of a loner. Former Bronze Saint Wolf Nachi once pointed out that it was very hard to believe Ikki and Shun were related due to the extreme difference in their personalities. As noted by several adversaries in the past, Ikki's Cosmo is unique to him — it is full of hatred, anger, incredible aggression and power, but it was still guided by his deep love and loyalty for his younger brother, his friends and loyalty to Athena. Although he dislikes teamwork, he comes to battle whenever Athena's Saints need his help, and is often seen coming in the nick of time to save his younger brother and friends from certain death. This tactic has always been exploited to their advantage, since the enemies are caught by surprise upon meeting/fighting him. He is overall, a noble, complex and mature character, who does not doubt whenever it's necessary to sacrifice his life for his friends. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Fire Manipulation: The Phoenix Cloth's signature ability, which allows him to create, shape, and manipulate the element of fire; at a mastery degree, he can control even the most powerful form of fire to suit his advantage in battle. *'Extreme Heat Resistance': Illusion Casting: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Flight: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Immortality: Keen Intellect: Tremendous Cosmo Power: Once known as the strongest Bronze Saint in the 20th Century, Ikki boasts very enormous amounts of Cosmo, far exceeding that of many Gold and Legendary Saints, if not equal to, Sagittarius Seiya. His Cosmo, in temperature, is exceptionally hot, almost burning like the fires of Hell itself. In the Pallasite War, he was easily able to fight stronger opponents as he showed when he rivaled Mira's speed in spite of wearing his Chronotector easily, and later when he faced off against Aegaeon on his own, who'd previously, defeat Andromeda Shun and three Bronze Saints with ease. His Cosmo is orange-red in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': Techniques Phoenix Genma Ken (Phoenix Phantom Fist): Infamous for its psychological damage —the technique is dealt from either a single fist or a finger. Concentrating his Cosmo into his fist, he literally destroy his opponent's mind. Once used, it sends various nightmare illusions directly created by the opponent's brain; trapping them within an illusion that is almost indistinguishable from reality. Ho Yoku Tensho (Flaming Wings): Ikki gathers forces of wind and heat and unleashes it in a single point or in a large area like a whirlwind, later releasing a phoenix-like avatar that charges towards the enemy. This move may be used on multiple opponents at the same time, and it's the Phoenix Saint's signature move. Weaknesses *Water Cosmo Equipment Phoenix Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, as well as being the most powerful Cloth with the ability of resurrection if killed. The Cloth consists of silver and dark orange armored platting that covers his upper chest and back, his forearms covered by dark blue bracers, a belt is worn around his waist, and a simple headgear with two, orange horns on the sides, all over a simple dark blue, sleeveless outfit. On the back of the chestplate are three pale-golden phoenix feathers that extends to his feet like long pieces of fabric. Haruto has mentioned that Ikki is the first man ever since mythology to have worn the Phoenix Cloth, while Eden has commented that Ikki is the immortal Saint that has gone to Hell several times and always managed to return. Relationships Family *Andromeda Shun (Younger Brother) Friends/Allies * Rivals *Sagittarius Seiya Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Legendary Saint Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Supporting Characters